The Kingdom (Comic Series)
The Kingdom is a community of survivors found in Washington, D.C., who are based at a high school surrounded by a wall of buses and sheets of metal. It is the second biggest settlement after the Hilltop Colony. The safe-zone is encountered in Issue 108 of The Walking Dead. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about The Kingdom before the outbreak began, only that it was a school. Post-Apocalypse Before The Saviors Eventually the survivors fixed themselves on the campus of a school, with Ezekiel as their leader. Not much has been explored about this community, but they are a part of the same trading system to which the Hilltop and The Saviors belong. It is stated by Paul Monroe that the residents live in the school during winter, and, in the summer, they sleep and live in tents based in the school yard. He goes on to say that no one, not even known allies of the community, can enter or see Ezekiel without an escort. Conflict With The Saviors Paul and Rick Grimes come to Ezekiel with a plan to use the Alexandria Survivors, the Hilltop Colony residents, and the inhabitants of The Kingdom to defeat Negan and The Saviors. Ezekiel gives his word of support in the battle, and proceeds to ally his forces with the Hilltop Colony and Alexandria Safe-Zone in the upcoming war against Negan. Over the course of the next few weeks, Rick, Paul, and Ezekiel hold meetings at The Kingdom to discuss their war forces and battle plans against Negan. Ezekiel and many of his soldiers leave The Kingdom to temporarily move to Alexandria in order to be closer to The Sanctuary for the upcoming assault on it. Exodus After Alexandria's bombing, and subsequent relocation to Hilltop, Ezekiel sends a message to his people asking everyone to move to Hilltop altogether, abandoning The Kingdom and merging all three communities into a single, massive group. The Kingdom fought in the Battle of Hilltop and took part in the victory. After the war, all members returned to the high school and began to rebuild. Two Years Later The Kingdom still exists and is connected with the other communities by a reinforced road. Inhabitants Survivors *''Ezekiel'' - Former Leader of The Kingdom. Killed by Alpha. *''Richard'' - Head of security. Killed by The Saviors. *''Marcus'' - A survivor of the Kingdom. Killed by The Saviors. *Benjamin - A survivor of the Kingdom. *Gus - A guard for the Kingdom. *''Shiva'' - Pet tiger of Ezekiel. Killed by Zombies. *''Survivor'' - Member of The Kingdom and an escort. Killed by Negan. *Many unnamed people Deaths *Richard *Shiva *Marcus *Survivor *Ezekiel *Numerous counts of Kingdom survivors Former Inhabitants *Michonne - Formerly Ezekiel's lover, left to live at the sea with the fishermen. *Survivor - Left and joined the Hilltop Colony. Trivia *The Kingdom bears a striking resemblance to real life Eastern High School in Washington, D.C. *The Kingdom has had the most losses in All Out War, losing several men during the assault on The Sanctuary and almost everyone during the siege of an outpost. *The Kingdom is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. *It is said in Issue 144's Letter Hacks that more of the Kingdom will be seen in future issues. It is also said that there will be drastic changes after the death of Ezekiel. ru:Королевство Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Comic Series Locations Category:The Kingdom Category:Comics